Ice crime
by TailorFox
Summary: (Aventures) En pleine canicule, nos aventuriers s'arrêtent pour une petite pause en forêt. Un léger malaise règne cependant dans le groupe... Oserait-on dire un "léger froid" ?


Voici ma première fiction dans l'univers d'Aventures (et première fiction depuis longtemps), mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Si vous ne connaissez pas, ruez vous dessus, elle en vaut sérieusement la peine. Histoire de pimenter ça (et de me donner une structure), j'ai repris le découpage des épisodes de Kaamelott (une autre fabuleuse, si pas la meilleure, série française). Connaître la série n'est pas indispensable, cela vous permettra simplement de mieux comprendre la structure un peu particulière. Ce mélange me semblait tentant !

L'univers d'Aventures appartient à ses différents participants et auteurs. Kaamelott appartient à Alexandre Astier.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite critique à la fin... Histoire de corriger le tir pour une deuxième fiction ? :D

* * *

 **SON DE COR - INTRODUCTION  
Milieu d'après-midi, dans une forêt du Cratère.  
Le temps est caniculaire, nos quatre aventuriers font une halte bien méritée. **

_Tandis que Grunlek déballe ses poêles et ses casseroles, Theo inspecte silencieusement les environs. Tous semblent souffrir de la canicule. A l'exception de Bob, immunisé contre la chaleur, qui se repose à même le sol._

GRUNLEK, geignant – Ce n'est pas un Cratère, c'est une fournaise !  
THEO – Ces trente kilos de plaque sur le dos sont simplement insoutenable en plein soleil.  
BOB, hilare – C'est donc toi qui commençais à sentir le poulet rôti ? De mon côté, je suis frais comme un gardon !

 _Les deux autres le considèrent d'un œil mauvais. Etranger à leur conversation, Shin traverse le camp d'un pas pressé. Arrivé au pied d'un vieux châtaignier, il saute sur l'une de ses branches et disparait dans le feuillage. Face à cette démonstration, Bob hausse un sourcil :_

BOB – Grun, tu l'as envoyé chasser l'écureuil pour le repas de ce soir ?  
GRUNLEK – Certainement pas, il n'y a rien à becter sur ces bestioles. En plus, c'est toujours plein de puces ! Si ça en refilait à Eden…

 _La louve relève la tête, intriguée par l'utilisation de son nom._

GRUNLEK – Shin n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette pendant le voyage.  
BOB – La chaleur, sûrement. Son élément, c'est la flotte, pas le feu.  
GRUNLEK – Oui, mais pas seulement… Il avait l'air légèrement contrarié.  
THEO, dépité – Il est vexé.

 _Les deux autres se tournent vers lui, suspicieux._

THEO – Très bien. JE l'ai vexé.

 _Cette situation ne semble pas surprendre les deux autres aventuriers._

BOB – Toi, t'as encore dit une connerie, pas vrai ?  
THEO, agacé – Je lui ai simplement demandé un service. Tant pis s'il l'a mal pris !  
GRUNLEK – Et c'était quoi ?  
THEO – Rien grand-chose. Cela me semblait être une bonne idée-  
GRUNLEK – Une bonne idée de Theo Silverberg ? Je suis impatient d'en savoir plus !  
BOB, impatient – Vas-y ! Crache le morceau…

Theo inspire profondément :

THEO – Je lui ai demandé d'utiliser son pouvoir… Pour fabriquer des crèmes glacées.

* * *

 **SON DE COR - GENERIQUE  
ACTE I – Campement des aventuriers **

_Un silence de plomb s'est installé après la confession de Theo. Bob est le premier à le briser, applaudissant ironiquement._

BOB, solennel – Le respect est mort.  
THEO s'emporte – Doucement ! T'es jamais le dernier pour faire des remarques à la con.

 _Grunlek acquiesce, accordant le point au paladin._

BOB – Il y a des sujets avec lesquels on ne plaisante pas.  
THEO, piqué au vif – Ah bon ? Tu me fourniras la liste ?  
BOB – Imagine deux secondes- Si je te demandais d'utiliser ton don de lumière pour capturer des lucioles, tu le prendrais comment ?

 _Theo grommèle, visiblement agacé par le commentaire du pyromage._

THEO – C'est différent ! On mourait de chaud ! Cela me semblait réellement être une bonne idée.  
BOB, sévère – C'était indélicat, néanmoins.  
GRUNLEK, remuant la tambouille qui mitonne dans l'une des casseroles - Présente-lui tes excuses… Ce sera de l'histoire ancienne dès demain.

 _Theo se lève, époussette ses braies et se prépare à rejoindre Shin. De son côté, Bob persévère dans son éloquence mordante sous l'œil désapprobateur du nain._

BOB – Va donc ! Si on a besoin d'une lampe à moustiques, on t'appellera !

* * *

 **SON DE CORS – ACTE II**

 _Shin est toujours perché dans le châtaignier. Theo apparaît dans son champ de vision. Il s'assied au pied de l'arbre et s'adosse contre le tronc._

THEO – Tu comptes dormir là-haut ?

 _En guise d'unique réponse, Theo reçoit une châtaigne en pleine tête, habilement lancée._

THEO – Je viens en paix ! Tu m'en veux encore ?  
SHIN – Oui.  
THEO – Ce n'était pas mon intention d'être désagréable. T'as pas envie de descendre ? Je vais me chopper un fichu torticolis à te causer, là…  
SHIN, lui jetant une autre châtaigne – Tant mieux.  
THEO – Je suis désolé. Ca te va ? Je te présente mes excuses.

 _Une autre châtaigne est lancée, mais le manque de justesse. Tandis qu'elle rebondit mollement sur l'herbe, une silhouette apparaît aux côtés de Theo dans un déluge de feuilles._

THEO, reconnaissant – Merci.  
SHIN – Je ne suis pas une usine à glaçons.  
THEO – Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu l'interprètes de cette façon. C'est juste que- Ce soleil de plomb, les trois jours de marche- Je n'aurais pas craché sur un petit encas rafraichissant.  
SHIN, toujours sur la défensive – Demande à Grunlek, c'est lui le cuistot après tout.

 _Theo éclate de rire, les yeux écarquillés._

THEO – Non, mais t'es fou ? Tu parles du gars qui trouve normal de cuire de l'araignée ou du lézard ? J'ai pas envie de me retrouver à bouffer des chenilles comme collation.

 _Cette plaisanterie soulage une ambiance qui demeurait tendue jusqu'ici. Camouflé derrière son foulard, Shin se fend même d'un demi-sourire. Theo poursuit sur le ton de la confidence._

THEO – Sérieusement, je l'aime bien mais il n'est pas net. Après la rivière, il y avait un paquet de limaces. Il m'a raconté que chez lui, ils les font mariner dans la bière avant de les manger. Un truc tellement fin que c'est réservé aux nobles, paraît-il.

 _Le regard du demi-élémentaire traduit son malaise._

SHIN – Je vais gerber.

 _A plusieurs mètres d'eux, Bob entretient le feu en gesticulant théâtralement une main dans les airs. Le feu lèche la marmite avant de redescendre progressivement pour ne laisser que des braises rougeoyantes. Theo profite de cette démonstration._

THEO – Je ne comprends pas…Bob utilise bien ses pouvoirs pour la cuisine !  
SHIN – Libre à lui de développer sa compétence barbecue. De mon côté, je fais encore ce que je veux.  
THEO – Certes… Mais rappelle-toi le nombre de fois où j'ai servi de torche dans des caves ou des grottes ? J'ai jamais râlé ! Après tout, c'est ça aussi l'amitié : mettre ses pouvoirs au service des autres !  
SHIN – Aider à s'évader d'une geôle moisie est autrement plus glorieux que de fabriquer des glaçons pour rafraîchir ta piquette.

 _Une voix tonitruante – celle du nain – les interpelle pour leur signifier que le repas est prêt. Se redressant le premier, Shin tend sa main au paladin pour l'aider à se relever. Enjoué par cette réconciliation, Theo joue sa dernière carte, espérant éveiller la gourmandise de son comparse._

THEO – Ce ne serait pas de simples glaçons… Grunlek a trouvé du miel, tout à l'heure. Tu le mélanges avec de l'eau, tu givres ça et hop, une délicieuse glace ! Ou alors tu écrases les airelles qu'on a ramassées dans un gobelet de lait de chèvre et-

 _Shin obtint enfin la paix lorsqu'une châtaigne frappa l'arrière de la tête du paladin, le renfrognant subitement. Heureux de son effet, l'archer en glisse une demi-douzaine dans ses poches._

SHIN – Juste au cas où ça te reprendrait de me confondre avec un fabricant de glaces artisanales.

* * *

 **SON DE COR - CREDITS**

 _Assis côte à côte, Shin et Theo considèrent d'un œil dubitatif les gamelles tendues par Grunlek. Dans le dos de ce dernier, Bob reverse discrètement son repas dans la marmite suspendue au-dessus du feu._

BOB – Dis, Grun, avec cette chaleur… Je ne suis pas spécialement en appétit- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne me ressers pas ?  
GRUNLEK – Certainement pas ! Cela en fera plus pour nous, n'est-ce pas les gars ?

 _Enthousiaste, Grunlek retourne s'installer aux côtés de sa louve et plonge sa cuillère à maintes reprises dans sa bouillasse. Shin renifle de son côté le morceau spongieux piqué au bout de sa fourchette :_

SHIN, inquiet – Et c'est quoi exactement ? Des carbonnades d'anguille ?  
GRUNLEK, la bouche pleine – Une spécialité de ma région : des limaces à la bière brune !

 _Parcouru par un frisson, Theo jette son assiette devant lui et porte sa main à sa bouche, pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur. Blafard, Shin grimace et ôte son gant d'archer avant de se pencher en direction du paladin._

SHIN, changeant subitement de sujet – Dis, pour cette histoire de glace…

 **FONDU NOIR**

SHIN – Tu prendras quel parfum ? Miel ou airelle ?


End file.
